SchoolBound
by Feather Chaser
Summary: An island in the middle of the pacific is inhabited only by those attending a school, bound to the island for the year. When people start to die how long will it take for the island dwellers to turn on each other?  A homestuck AU Rating may change.
1. Prolog

A/N: Okay so this is an AU for Homestuck. I've never written a Homestuck fic before so this is my first. Well The Trolls are all Human in this, their troll names are nick names, some will reveal their human name and others won't for a long whil, just depends on who it is.

Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie not me~

Warning: Later there will be Yaoi, Yuri, and hetro pairings, there is also kind of incest in it, drugs will be used in this(take a guess who's using them?), and Violence. Not sure if I'll put any intense lemons or junk like that in here, probably not but I'll put the warning up just in case.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

John sighed as he stared out at the sea. It was peaceful aside from a few students chating on board the ship. He hadn't wanted to enroll in this boarding school, it was literally in the middle of no where. A friend of his online was coming here so he felt good about that, but the school itself seemed frightening.

The campus was in the center of a small island miles and miles away from any form of civilization aside from the small village on the island. The town had a total of eight residents who stayed year round to tend to crops and upkeep on the campus grounds. There were also a total of twelve teachers, odd for a school huh?

Well this was no ordinary school, John would be stuck there for a whole year, no joke. From the first day of the school year to the first day of summer he would live in his dorm room on the island.

"Egbert?" A voice broke John from his thoughts and turned to see who exactly had called him. "Sup?"

"Dave!" John shouted happily as he wrapped his arms around his longtime online friend. "How did you get on this boat? I thought you were coming from Texas!"

"I was."

"But then how-"

"Don't question it, I have ways." John smiled, his buckteeth slightly poking out as he leaned against the ships rail.

"Its so weird seeing you in person." Dave nodded and leaned on the rail beside John. The two continued to get to know each other for a second time, this time offline.

"So." Dave said after a few hours of catching up, "What is up with the island we're headed to?"

"You mean you enrolled in the school and you didn't know?" John asked in shock, how could anyone sign up for something with out at least knowing a little about it?

"Well yeah, i can't let my bro go to some weird school on his own. So what's up with it?" He asked a second time.

"It's a fucking death trap is what it is." The two turned their heads to look at a short hooded boy, "No one, not even the staff is allowed to leave the island for the entire school year. That means holidays, breaks, nothing. You are stuck there from the first day of the school year to the last."

"Um... Who are you?" John asked as the boy pulled off his hood to reveal a messy head of dark brown hair.

"You will know me as Karkat." He said and watched the two first years, "I know all of this because I am a second year. Trust me this island is boring as fuck and if something happens there is no escaping it."

"Chill motherfucker, the islands not all that bad."

"Gamzee..." Karkat frowned at the taller boy who had just walked into the conversation, a second boy wheeling his way to Gamzee's side. It took John a moment to notice but he had the oddest makeup on his face, almost like a clown.

"The island's really not as bad as Karkat is making it out to be." The wheel chair boy said with a small hesitant smile. "I'm a second year too and, uh its really a nice place."

"Damn it Gamzee don't contradict me! I'm trying to explain how fucking awful the island is!" Karkat snapped at the taller boy, his face showed anger, yet he made no move to push the clown away.

"But the island is nice, they may not have any Faygo but I can light up any time and the staff don't even care. You can skip classes and do what ever you feel like. The island's a fucking miracle."

"Whatever fuckass."

"Karkat you uh shouldn't be so mean. The staff is really nice on the island and nothing bad has ever happened there... Well uh almost nothing."

"Nothing bad? You remember the accident last year!" Karkat looked as if he regretted saying this once the words had left him. His body slumped a little lower and his gaze trailed downward to his feet.

"Chill motherfucker, that was a long time ago." Gamzee said, it was the saddest his voice had sounded since he had began talking, which was odd because it had been up beat for most of the time.

"Yeah, and it was an, uh... Accident." The third boys voice trailed off to a low mumble as he finished his sentence.

"Try and fucking tell Sollux that."

John was a little confused as to what the three where talking about but decided to turn his attention back to Dave and let the trio be to themselves. This school was already sounding weirder and weirder. A voice interrupted the conversation the older boys where having, "Please gather all of your belongings and prepare for arrival."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Please no flaming me unless its a helpful tip? I do love helpful tips. Also something I neglected to mention at the top, there will be character death. Its kind of a mystery for who is killing people, which I had my friend choose at random and he doesn't even know! XD Bwahahaha i am so evil.

So this is the prolog it's kinda supposed to be short ya know? Getting them to the island and introducing a few people we already know... Well I guess that's all I have to say, leave a review and I will love you forever.


	2. Ch1 FUCK

A/N: Oh god this took waaaay to long and i think its because of all my goofing off. Sorry guys I'll try and update a bit faster next time. :3

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"So... Now what?" John looked up to Dave as he asked this, hopping for an answer but only receiving a small shrug. The boats had been cleared leaving the schools attendants to stand around like the confused kids they were.

"You two are fucking hopeless." Karkat said as he walked to the two boys shaking his head. He began to push them off the docks, grumbling about 'incompetent first years' as he went. "You two are fucking hopeless.

"But we weren't-" John was interrupted by one long shooooosh, causing him to stare in confusion at Karkat. He hadn't really just shooshed them had he?

"Go to the first year dorms. I can't fucking baby you, I have to get to my own room." He said this and nudged them onto a long path, "Go on, one of the teachers will be up there waiting on your class."

"Um... Thanks." John said as Karkat walked away to a second path farther down the bay.

"I don't like that guy." Dave shrugged and started down the trail that led to the first year dorms.

"Don't be so quick to judge Dave!" John said and followed the blond up their path, "I kind of like him. He's different."

"And that's good?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright guys listen up! I am and I will be in charge of you first years for all four of your years here. If you ever have a problem come to me, no matter what it is i will listen and help you." The man looked a lot like Karkat, at least that was what John was thinking. His Eyes were the same bright red and his hair nearly the same length of messy black. "I am also this school's Sociology and assistant Psychology teacher, so my class room is on the east side of campus. Any one have any questions?"

"Could i sign up for your class?" a girl with short blond hair asked as she stepped out from the back of the crowd.

"Sorry second years and up kid. Any other questions?" he asked and began to look through the group for any other hands.

"Are you sure, I could take a test."

"Your persistent aren't you?" He asked and looked at the girl and smirked, "Fine, talk to me after you have settled into your dorm. My office is on the first floor room 148."

"Thank you." She said and stepped back into the group. The rest of the talk went by with a few common questions about curfew and other simple things. John and Dave eventually split up due to being in separate rooms, and now all that was left for him was to set up his half of his shared dorm.

"Crap." John groaned as he attempted to set up his computer but with little success.

"Having some trouble?" A boy asked as he walked into the room, setting his bags down at the front of his bed. "I know the wifi here is a bitch to conect to."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The boy walked to Johns side and began to type on his keyboard. His hands moved fast and before John could interupt with a single coment his browser had popped up connected. "Um, Thanks."

"No problem. I'm not great with computers but i can get them working. If that makes any sence." He chuckled to himself and moived back to his side of the room and began to unpack. "I'm Christopher by the way. Christopher Long, But call me Chris."

"I'm John Egbert. Its nice to met you." He said and began to unpack his own things now that his computer was working. He started by putting up his poster, he hated to leave his wall blank and from the looks of it, Chris felt the same way. "Did you draw those?"

"huh?" Chris stopped taking pictures to the wall and turned to face John. "Yeah i did. You like them?"

"Yeah. They're really good!" John smiled and turned back to the wall, "You should draw Nick Cage."

"I might. If you remind me too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Finally!" Karkat groaned as his back hit his mattress. He had been running around campus for the last hour trying to get his bag back from Terezi. The girl was blind but god she knew her way around the school. He was amazed she hadn't bumped into anyone.

"Where have you been?" Karkat looked over to his room mate who was currently typing away on his laptop, not that Katkat was surprised. "I thought you would have come thtrate here."

"I tried to but I ran into Terezi." He said and rolled onto his side to look through his movie shelf. He had just gotten into his room only ten minutes before curfew thanks to a hundred stupid things happening to him today.

"Pleath don't put on one of thothe thapy movieth, I had to lithten to them all of latht year."

"Deal with it Sollux, I'm watching this..."Karkat glanced down at the first movie he picked up, "Wedding Daze." He read out loud and started to put the movie in.

"KK pleathe no. I thwear to god if I thee one more romcom I'm going to puke." His fingers hadn't stopped typing once through their entire conversation. He really didn't care if Karkat watched a Romcom or not, he wouldn't pay attention to the TV either way.

"You watched these 'shity movies' with me all the fucking time last year!" Karkat said as he started up the movie and laid back on his bed.

"Yeah I watched them becauthe thhe was with uth." Karkat flinched and looked over at his roommate when he heard his fingers stop clicking on the keyboard.

"Sol? God man I didn't mean anything like that." Karkat sat up and looked over at him.

"I need thome air." Sollux stood from his computer not even bothering to save or quit what ever he was doing and walked out of the room.

"Sollux! Its past curfew! Sollux!" Karkat ran to the door to stop him but he was already down the first flight of stairs. "Fuck."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

So how'd you like the Sociology teacher/First Year's Guidance counselor.

Sorry I got a bit excited to add in Sufferer, he is my favorite ancestor and all X3

So yeah Sufferer, Sollux, and Rose have now popped in, the rest will come next chapter, then things can get really going! And i know OC's are lame(at least to me I always hate using them) but Chris is just going to be a friendly room mate who pops up only a few times around John.

Any questions? PM me.

Any comments? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


End file.
